Glass Left Broken
by Particular Nuisance
Summary: The summer after the Etoile elections, Hikari and Amane are being taught their duties as Etoiles. Even though Shizuma and Hikari have picked up their broken pieces, who is there to help Miyuki, Yaya, and Tamao pick up theirs? Yayax ?  Miyukix ?


**All right, so this is my first ever serious fanfiction I've ever written. I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, and hopefully I didn't make the characters to OOC. Please R&R, it would be appreciated. Thank you! And go easy on me :3**

Weeks after the election of Amane Ohtori and Hikari Konohana of Spica to Etoile, the school year ended and came summer vacation. Astrae Hill finally had two Etoile's again, as was the tradition after Shizuma Hanazono stepped down to be with her beloved, Nagisa Aoi. The two Etoile's were now going through the motions of being the idols of all three academies, being taught their responsibilities by the not-so-enthused Shizuma, guided by the previous Miator student president, Miyuki Rokujo. The blue-haired girl stayed back as she watched Shizuma give a small tour to the newly elected Etoile's while Nagisa trailed right beside the white-haired beauty. Miyuki had been unnaturally silent, only interrupting when she felt something needed to be said or corrected. Although she was immensely relieved to find that her friend of several years was happy once again and back to her old self, she couldn't help but feel envious of the person her best friend loved. I had so many chances... But I let my duties as President get in the way, I let my own anxieties stop me.. She thought and sighed audibly. The two pairs in front of her turned to face the former president and she looked up. "Gomen.. I'm just tired." She said with a forced smile on her face. In fact, Miyuki was absolutely exhausted, her thoughts had been keeping her up for nights at a time.

"You should go rest, Miyuki..." Shizuma said with a look of concern on her face, the stubborn ex-president shook her head. "I'm fine..." She said sternly, suddenly finding the old wallpaper of the halls extremely fascinating. "Miyuki-san, you've been working had all week, perhaps you should take a break. We can take care of ourselves..." Amane butted in with her starry smile, sincerely worried for her friend. "Fine..." The blue-haired girl conceded. "I'll see you at the green house later today, then..." She said with a bit more spite than she intended and bowed, walking off, the sound off her shoes hitting the polished wooden floor echoing throughout the silent halls. "Miyuki..." Shizuma managed to let out before her friend turned the corner and she sighed, gripping Nagisa's hand tighter. "Lets continue then..."

Miyuki made her way to her dorm room and closed the door, heading toward the shower to cool off. She stripped off her uniform and got into the bathtub, running the water, to make sure its the right temperature before letting it fill the bathtub. The blue-haired girl slid into the water and tried to relax as much as possible, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts drift off.

* * *

><p>Yaya Nanto sat in the dorm room she shared with Hikari, twirling the small pink shell on her desk. She had gone and celebrated with Hikari and Amane a week before, and it was fun, the first time she got to hang out with her friend genuinely, but afterwards, Hikari was often gone with Amane to learn her new duties as Etoile, missing choir practices and spending the night in Amane's dorm. The raven-haired girl sighed and laid her head on the desk, flipping the small pink sea shell through her fingers, her other arm providing a cushion for her head. It's almost like Hikari-chan doesn't live here anymore... She thought, looking over at the undisturbed bed of her friend's. I haven't seen her for days... I doubt she even thinks about me, too busy oogling that Amana-senpai of hers... Yaya suddenly felt the need to throw the shell with all her force, raising her arm, but stopped herself, making herself cool off. Instead she tucked the object into one of the many drawers in her desk and walked out of the dorm room, going for a walk.<p>

It was rare that Yaya went to the library, for any sort of reason, unless she was with Hikari just to tease her, but those days were over. On her way over to the building, she noticed the sky looked rather dreary, dark clouds lingering in the sky, choking out the sunlight. Walking out of the gates of the Strawberry Dorms, she noticed a certain rosey-haired girl walking in the same direction as her and Yaya saw her opportunity to bother the poor girl. She silently walked up to an unsuspecting Tsubomi Okuwaka and towered over her, just shadowing the first year, waiting for her to notice.

Tsubomi merely crossed her arms and puffed out her chest, as was characteristic of her, and looked away. "Stop being so silly, Yaya-san..." She said tersely, looking up at the black-haired girl. Yaya merely gave a slight chuckle and moved to the side of the first-year Spica student. "Looking for Hikari-chan, Tsubomi-kun?" She teased with a smile, poking her arm. A flush of red streaked across the rosey-haired girl's face. "N-No! I'm just going for a walk... Nothing to do in my room..." She said with a shrug, uncrossing her arms. "What about you, Yaya-san? What are you doing out here?" Tsubomi inquired, trying to act like she didn't really care. The older girl merely chuckled at the younger's vain attempts, "Just going to the library to clear my head..." She said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin.

Moments later Yaya heard snickering from the girl next to her and gave her a glare. "What's so funny..." She asked dangerously. Tsubomi continued to chuckle at the older girl, looking up at her. "You, Yaya-san. Since when did you go to the library of your own free will? I thought you were too lazy to do anything other than make late night trips to Nagisa-san and Tamao-san's room to eat sweets" She said with a shrug, continuing to walk. "Why you little, brat!" Yaya yelled out and grabbed the smaller girls cheek, pulling on it hard. They started to fight eacho ther, as was custom with the two girls, berating one another with words more than actions as they both made their way to the library.


End file.
